


On Cake

by Clocketpatch



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cake Fic Meme, Crack, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/pseuds/Clocketpatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is having a pity-picnic in the middle of nowhere when his former selves turn up. The Master starts baking and things take a predictable turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's horrible poetry. It was written during a bad poetry game, but it also involves Ten and Cake. I think you'll agree that negates the awful verse.
> 
> * * *

 

As the Time Lord waited,  
He thought of the very many things he hated:

Burning toast and sad love stories,  
Ood sold to the owners of commercial space lorries,

Which led him back to being alone,  
On a picnic far from home,

Which was gone,  
Because he'd blown it up.

Then, before angst could set in, the guests showed up!

The TARDIS was the first on the scene, and oh how her paneling gleamed.  
Out hopped a Doctor, one, two, three, more -  
Quite a few Doctors, I won't list them all.

But the one wearing beige tripped over the one with the scarf,  
And then from the distance came a menacing larf,

A cackle more like, at the chaos in the making,  
The Master, you see, had been doing some baking.

Some wibbling later, some wobbles and grief,  
The Tenth Doctor was stripped to his briefs!

And covered in cake, for reasons unknown,  
(At least it didn't involve hands, or premature glowing!)

The one in the ruffles had a disapproving frown,  
While the beige instigator just stared at the ground.

Some seeing this scene would say, "Ack! What a waste!"  
But the one with a bow tie still took a taste.

He stood with a slice on a paper party plate,  
"But frosting is cool!" he justified to the Tenth's glower of hate.

This story may have morals and meanings deep,  
Or maybe Eleven is just a bit of a creep.

Or that might be the Master, or everyone involved,  
I don't know, it's not a problem I want to solve.

*noms cake*  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=44138>


End file.
